fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy Flannigan
"A bit of good luck goes a long way." - Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan Full Name: Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan Race: '''Genetic Hybrid fox '''Age: '''not recorded '''D.O.B: March 17th, XXXX Fur: '''Rusty brown '''Hair: Dark red Eyes: emerald green Inate element: N/A Hybrid Ability: '''Causality manipulation--the ability to positively or negatively influence a person's "luck". '''Favorite Food: Irish Stew, Corned Beef and Cabbage Favorite Music Genre: Celtic Favorite TV Show: "Dutchess of the Dance", "Dancing With Miranda's Stars" Theme Song A: "Suil A Ruin" by Ronan Hardiman from Riverdance/Lord of the Dance Theme Song B: "Celtic Dream" by Ronan Hardiman from Riverdance/ Lord of the Dance Personality Profile: As one of Mitzi's co-workers at Rock-Afire Pizza, Foxy is usually her go-to-girl when she has to leave the counter. A rare colleen with a deep appreciation for the color, green, Foxy not only believes in luck but embraces it as a lifestyle. Originally trained in Irish folk-songs and Celtic, Foxy has learned other musical genres in her spare time under Mitzi's training. Described as cheery and mellow, Foxy is always polite and quick to wish anyone "top of the eve'nin" or "good luck". History: A long time ago before Rock-Afire Pizza got its start, Foxy was the first guest star for Mitzi's soon-to-be boyfriend and inevitably ex-boyfriend. Initially, having a short run at Pizza Time Theater, she performed a selection of traditional folk songs from her mother country; often related to the practical joke of putting long johns in the bottom of a stew kettle, appreciating the color green, and the joys of being a barefoot colleen in her home country. She was not resigned for later appearances as later acts quickly replaced her. Speculation seems to indicate there was a behind the scenes falling out between her and "The Big C" possibly related to a future on-stage script consisting of jokes and banter in between songs that may have been deemed offensive or insulting to Foxy. The actual circumstances of her canceled shows remain a mystery, though Foxy has disclosed many backstage secrets with Mitzi. Foxy migrated to Fontraile shortly after Rock-Afire Pizza began to take off and Mitzi needed additional help. Gladly answering her old friend's call to arms...or pizza cutters, Foxy was a fast-learner in the art of spinning the dough, laying out the toppings, and baking the pie to golden brown. While not officially part of the UCIAT, Foxy has been asked to step in to fill slot five when other extended UCIAT crew are unavailable. Though she hasn't had any actual field work, she has indicated more than once that she'd be okay with taking a low-level mission should Ultra Crew be stretched for personnel. Foxy has not indicated what kind of training she's had as a fighter, marksman, or otherwise but has shown that her Hybrid Power can be quite useful if not very resourceful in a pinch. Foxy has occasionally shown off her Hybrid Ability in instances where Marcel would "conveniently" find unclaimed denominations of coins or money lying around with no apparent owner in sight, times when Hestia's business was slow and would "mysteriously" pick up at a time she desperately needed it, or instances where close saves of dropped fragile objects or otherwise "too unbelievably good luck" to be anything but was afoot. Andd other times Foxy has demonstrated that a bag of garbage can "just happen to" fall out of an open window and onto Alfred Dente or a would-be convenience store robber would "accidently" rear-end a police cruiser he could swear wasn't there when he parked his get-away car, or even the occasional laptop battery dying on Violet when she was doing something...naughty with her web cam and/or microphone. While Sally and Nikita might dispute the existence of "luck", Foxy always seems to prove that the proof is in the pudding.